Camping Trip
by victoria.dufficy
Summary: After Stan and Kenny leave Cartman and Kyle during their camping trip, Cartman decides it's time to have a little private fun with his jew-slave.


"Shut your fucking mouth, Cartman!" I screamed. Once again that fat ass has succeeded in making me lose my temper.

"What's wrong Kahl?" He said in his fake innocent voice, "What could I have possibly said to upset you?" He put his hand to his chin in mock thought. "Could it be... Oh! It must be that I called your mother A BIG FAT STUPID BITCH!"

"Aghhhh!" I raised my arms up to strangle him but Stan held me back.

The four of us had been camping out, like we used to do when we were kids with Uncle Jimbo. But this time, there were no adults around.

"Come on dude you can't let him get to you." Stan said, hands placed firmly yet gently on my shoulders. I sighed. Stan had a way of calming me down so easily.

"Awee you guys are so cute want me and Kenny to leave you alone so you can make out a little bit?" Cartman asked. My anger flared.

"Heck no I'd stay for that!" Our perverted friend Kenny added.

"I'm going to kill you, Cartman!" I screamed, breaking from Stan's grasp and lunging at Cartman. Kenny stepped back in shock. Usually a skinny guy like me wouldn't be able to tackle a big hulking fatass like Cartman, but he was so caught off guard that we both fell to the ground.

"Kahl what the fuck!"

"Ow! Ow!"

"Hey watch it!"

"Fucking Jew!"

"Fucking fatass!"

Random insults flung as we rolled around in the dirt and grass.

When we stopped rolling, Cartman was on top of me, his hands holding my wrists above my head. I struggled but he was too strong for me.

"Get off me fatass! You're crushing me!" I spat.

"I don't know.. Should I Kahl? After all, you aren't being very nice to me right now. Fatass? My feelings are hurt."

"They are not you liar!"

"Are you really in a place to argue?" he said, making his body heavy on top of mine. I groaned in discomfort.

"If you guys are going to act like this and ruin the camping trip, I'm out!" Stan shouted. I had almost forgotten about him and Kenny.

"Yeah," Kenny muffled, "This is totally lame. I could be out screwing hot chicks but instead I'm watching a wrestling match between two pansies"

"AYE! Shut your mouth you poor piece of crap!"

I used his distraction to try and get the upper hand. I kicked up and with all my might, and tried to roll on top of Cartman. My efforts were in vain.

"BAD KAHL!" Cartman scolded me like I was a dog.

"Come on Kenny," Stan grumbled, "you can come to my house and we can have a sleep over."

"Cool."

They're voices got smaller as they walked away.

"Look what you did!" I shouted angrily at Cartman.

"Me? They probably left because they couldn't stand to be exposed to so much Jewiness."

"Are... You... KIDDING me?!"

"You know what Kahl? I really don't like the way you've been talking to me tonight. I think I need to teach you a lesson about respecting my athoritah." He whispered the last sentence in my ear, low and menacing in a way that somehow excited me.

And for some reason I couldn't understand, a sick part of me had enjoyed everything. Cartman on top of me, pinning me down, taking control. It made me feel vulnerable. And yet I loved that feeling. The pain and humiliation he was causing me, and in front of the guys, it was completely erotic for me.

~•~•~

Cartman slammed me up against a tree and started grinding his hips against mine. I didn't want to enjoy this, but apparently my dick was. I just prayed it was too dark for the fatass to see what he was doing to me.

As quickly as he had started he was gone, disappeared into the tent. When he emerged, he was gripping the rope we had brought with us to make a bear cache. I tried not to be excited.

Throwing the rope to the side, he began to strip me of my clothes. My top went first with a few pops as the buttons flew off. I shivered as the sudden, harsh coldness hit my skin. He only smirked and unzipped my jeans, pulling them down fluently along with my boxers to expose my half hard cock.

Wordlessly, he started to tie my arms and ankles to the tree. When he was done I tugged at the bonds experimentally.

"Goddamnit these are tight..." I muttered under my breath.

"Well I couldn't have you running away Kahl," Cartman said, placing a surprisingly soft kiss on my nose, "You belong to me."

"I don't belong to you! Or anyone!"

I yelled.

"Oh but you do Kahl. And I'm going to teach you about obeying and being a good little slave."

"What?!"

"You. Belong. To. Me." He said, emphasizing every word. I shuddered at his dark tone.

Before I could argue he smashed his lips on mine. It wasn't like the first kiss. It was demanding and full of lust. He tried to put his tongue in my mouth but I pressed my lips tightly together.

I felt him frown against the kiss, and then he bit down hard on my bottom lip, causing me to gasp and allowing him to slip his tongue through my parted lips.

I moaned involuntarily as his tongue explored my mouth, making him smirk.

He left my mouth and went down to my neck, sucking and biting at my sensitive skin.

I groaned in the painful pleasure.

He travelled down the nape of my neck with his tongue and down my chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps on my skin.

He stopped at my nipples, flicking his tongue over one and pinching and pulling at the other. I groaned heavily.

He got teasingly closer and closer to my semi-erect cock. My breathe quickened.

I knew this was wrong. I mean, this was Eric Cartman. The neighbourhood nazi. And I was a Jew. But knowing this just made me all the more hot for him.

He traced over my V-line slowly, then suddenly pulled up. I whimpered a complaint.

Cartman ripped off his shirt with ease. My eyes widened as I realized he wasn't such a fatass anymore. He even had the beginnings of a six pack coming on.

His pants came off more slowly, teasingly. It was excruciatingly tantalizing.

I looked down for the first time to see that he was even more excited than I was.

He pulled down his boxers, revealing his fully erect 8.5" member.

He put two fingers to my mouth.

"Suck." He ordered me. His tone scared me into being submissive so I obeyed. Careful not to use any teeth, I alternated between sucking his fingers and licking the tips. I was at this point that my semi became a full erection.

Suddenly he ripped his fingers from my mouth and went down to the ground and untied the binds at my feet. Running his hands up and down my thighs, he swiftly picked my legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

I gasped as he pushed a finger through my entrance. He slowly pulled it in and out. He added a second finger and started scissoring me, making me wider. I moaned loudly, part of me loving this, part of me ashamed and even a small part of me loving the ashamed feeling. Suddenly he pulled out, making me feel empty.

I felt the leaking tip of his dick at my entrance and I felt my own cock twitch in anticipation.

"Ready, slave?" He asked me.

I decided to play along. "Yes, master."

"Then beg for it."

I groaned. Me beg for Eric Cartman to fuck me? I was still me. Even though incredibly horny.. Oh fuck it I was too turned on to care.

"Please, fuck me!" I said in a pleading tone.

"Beg harder."

"Please, please fuck me hard, Cartman!"

"Don't call me that," he growled, "I'm your master."

I moaned at his authoritative tone. "I'm sorry, master."

"Now beg or I'll leave you here." He said, tracing a finger over the leaking slit of my cock.

"Oh God!" I gasped out, "Please, fuck me hard, Master! Ah~ I want your cock inside of me!"

No sooner than I had finished my sentence, he thrust his giant dick deep inside of me.

I screamed in agony. As he started moving in and out I felt as if I might be torn apart.

"Ugh you're so tight, slave."

I felt hot tears running down my face. "Please, stop," I whimpered.

"Can't handle it?" He growled, not bothering to slow down his brutal thrusting.

I groaned in pain. I felt like I was on fire. But I liked it, in a weird way. "I can handle it!" I said stubbornly, "Do me harder, master!"

He chuckled in a somewhat impressed manner. "Alright, slave."

He changed angles and immediately hit my prostate, making me scream and moan.

"You like that, you little bitch?"

"Ohhh fuck! Nnnggh, yes!"

He started jacking off my throbbing cock, which had been craving the attention for a while, making me scream louder.

"Yes! Yes! Faster!"

But he stopped his hands and slowed his pace to an agonizing thrust, making me whimper pathetically.

"What do you want, slave?" he asked smugly.

"I want to cum," I groaned out, trying to thrust my hips forward to create a little friction.

"What was that? Say it again."

"I want you to let me cum."

"Beg."

"Fuck - please! Please let me cum, master!"

He jacked my cock once again and thrusted so hard I began to see stars. "Cum for me, Kyle," he moaned huskily. That was all it took to send me over the edge.

"FUCK, CARTMAN! OH FUCK!"

My vision clouded over and a load of cum splattered across his hand and chest.

I felt Cartman's hot, sticky cum filling my ass as he came.

He grunted and pulled put. I was going to speak but I stopped when I saw the angry expression on his face.

He tore the ropes apart and I found myself hands and knees on the ground. He took a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back, forcing a low moan of pained pleasure. It made me hard all over again.

He got close into my face and stared right into my eyes. I was honestly scared.

"Slave..." he began, "You called me "Cartman" as you came."

I gulped. I did, didn't I?

"That's very, very bad behaviour. I can't have my slave acting out of turn like that."

His grip on my hair tightened and I moaned.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you." He said sadistically. His words excited me to no end.

He swung me roughly into his lap, arse in the air, massaging and squeezing my bottom. I realized almost right away what was going to happen, and the thought went straight to my cock.

I felt his hand leave my ass then come back down with great force, making a loud smacking sound. I gasped sharply.

"How naughty have you been, slave?"

"Very naughty."

"Should I punish you hard, or go gentle on you?"

I had to hold back a moan. I was getting really excited from his dirty talking.

"Punish me very, very hard so I'll never make this mistake again."

Cartman chuckled. "Alright, slave."

He brought his hand down once more and I gasped again, then moaned softly.

He did this for a few minutes, and I felt my cock get harder with every slap.

My ass was stinging and sore by the time he was through.

"I think you've learned your lesson. Haven't you, salve?"

"Yes, master."

"Now. How about you be a good little slave and suck me off? Then maybe, just maybe, I can take care of your problem, too."

I nodded slowly and got to my knees. He stood in front of me, cock standing at attention.

I wasn't sure of myself because I had never done this before but I just went with my instinct.

I licked the tip teasingly, earning me a moan from Cartman. He put his hands on the back of my head and pulled me closer to his crotch, urging me for more.

I swirled my tongue around his head then put it in my mouth. I alternated between sucking, bobbing my head up and down his length, and licking.

Cartman's breath was uneven and shaky as he let out several moans of pleasure.

As I'm sucking eyes fell onto his sack. I laugh around his cock as I remember telling him as a kid that I would never suck his balls.

I took his balls into my mouth, coating them in saliva. He groaned heartily.

I felt him tighten and I knew he was about to come so I stepped back and pumped his length until his cum splattered my face and chest. I flicked my tongue out for a taste. It had an odd, salty flavour.

"You look sexy covered in my cum, slave," Cartman told me, causing me to blush profusely, "I think you've behaved very well. I'm pleased with you." My blush deepened. "So I'll reward you."

Cartman climbed on top of me, pinning me against the ground. I shuddered at the touch of his warm, strong hands, caressing my bare chest.

His hands went down to my sensitive area and he begun gently stroking me. I whimpered softly.

Deciding I've been waiting long enough, he suddenly took me in his mouth. He used one hand to massage my ballsac and the other to rub my right nipple.

I groaned appreciatively and tried to buck my hips up, wanting more.

He put both hands on my hips to restrain me, a mewl of protest coming from my throat.

Soon I felt myself come close to the edge and I started moaning wildly.

"Oh master! Please, please go faster!"

He obliged, and I came into his mouth. He swallowed every bit of my load and the pulled himself up.

He laid down next to me as I panted. I rolled over to him, laying my head down on his broad chest. "Dude that was fucking amazing," Cartman murmured.

"I'm glad I pleased you..." I said, quickly adding "Master" after.

He chuckled at me. "You don't have to call me that anymore, we're done." I laughed awkwardly.

He went to stand up, and I did too, suddenly becoming aware of the pain shooting through my arse and back.

"Ow!" I gasped lightly.

Cartman grinned at me. "Sore?" He asked in a smug tone.

My face reddened. "Yes..."

"Here." Cartman scooped me up smoothly and carried me bridal style to our tent.

He zipped up the front flaps of the tent and pulled the blankets over both of us. He then snaked a strong arm around my bare waist. It surprised me that he was being so gentle now. I never would have thought he was one to cuddle after sex.

For a moment I was worried about what he'd think about this in the morning. But right then I only cared about being in his arms. Hey, wait...

"Why do I have to be the little spoon?" I muttered, half not expecting him to hear me.

"Because you're clearly the girl here." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Fatass."

"Jew-fag."

Finally something seemed normal after the weirdest night of possibly my entire life.

"Racist, arrogant, asshole."

"Sneaky Jew-rat"

"I hate you, Cartman." I said as I drifted off.

I don't know whether or not I was supposed to hear the last thing he said...

"I love you, too, Kyle."


End file.
